Cute, Almost Symmetrical Younger Sister!
by Wolf no naku koro ni
Summary: Kid meets his younger sister, Flander Scarlet. She's fourteen, graduated from the academy, and already wielding Death Weapons. She goes on dangerous missions around the world, but she decides to stay with Kid in the City for a while. Will Kid be able to break through his sister's mature front to reveal her for the cute little girl she really is?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Soul Eater, Touhou Project, or any other series referred to in this fanfiction.**

Maka sighed. How could she have been so irresponsible? She'd totally forgotten to write down the homework assignment, thus she wouldn't have it done. She felt like such a failure. She'd asked her weapon partner, Soul, if he had remembered, but then wondered why she was so desperate. Soul didn't care about the assignment; the only way Maka would be able to get the assignment now was if she asked Professor Stein.

Maka sighed again and was about to turn the corner into the classroom when she caught a glimpse of black and white hair. Of course, Kid would have the assignment! Maka turned on her heal, overcome with joy and relief.

"Hey, Kid, did you get today's homework assignment?" she asked. She did a double take when the person she'd spoken to turned to face her. The figure was much smaller and younger than Kid. In complete detail, it was a girl with a prep black and white skirt and collared shirt and three white stripes on the right side of her head. She had a childishly cute face, but it was masked with a mature expression much like Kid's.

"Is something the matter?" she asked. Her voice could have been high like the tinkle of bells, but she kept her voice level.

"N-no," Maka replied shakily, taking a step back. "I thought you were someone else."

Before the other could reply, Maka impulsively ran in the other direction. What in the world had that been?! The said counterpart of Kid stared after her in calm confusion. Across the hallway, Professor Stein walked out of Classroom Half-moon.

"Kid, I'd like to speak with you over…" his voice faded into an awkward silence as he took in the girl standing before him. "Forgive me, Flander; I thought you were someone else."

"Stein," Flander nodded in acknowledgement. "It's been a while. You're now teaching at the academy?"

"I am," Stein confirmed. Despite the girl's undoubtedly young age, Professor held a highly reserved respect for her. "You haven't been around often."

"I'm just going to turn in this soul," she replied. "If you will excuse me, I need to speak to Lord Death."

Stein nodded her away and stared after her with a bored expression.

"Still so prodigious," he muttered, turning the screw in his head. "How I'd love to dissect her. Perhaps just a fragment of her brain?"

Flander Scarlet; Death the Kid Has a Sister?

The girl continued down the hallways that she knew so well; she'd attended her fair share of attending the academy and came back frequently to receive missions out of area that were too dangerous for students. She found the Death Room without a problem, and entered. Inside, Lord Death and the Death Scythe, Spirit, were talking.

"I'm back from my mission," she announced.

"Heya," Lord Death greeted with a jubilant wave. "How did it go?"

Spirit gasped as he took in the sight of the delicate Reaper as she talked to Lord Death.

"Yumi and I got it taken care of. This is the soul of the Kishin…."

"What's this? Could it be…?" he thought.

"Sebastian," she nodded in acknowledgement.

"You're finally back!" Spirit greeted happily. "If it weren't for those stripes in your hair, I would never have recognized you as Lord Death's daughter."

"And if it weren't for your ironic need to hug me, I wouldn't have recognized you as my favorite Death Scythe," she replied curtly.

"Don't you know it, you little cutie!" Spirit fawned.

"If you continue talking to my daughter that way, I swear I'll Chop your head open," Lord Death said angrily. Spirit cringed, horrified at the thought of the dreaded Reaper Chop, and changed the subject.

"So where are you off to next?" he asked the girl.

"I was actually going to—" Flander began.

"Wait, wait, Flander," Lord Death complained. "We hardly talk anymore. I haven't seen you in eight months; I even missed your last birthday."

Flander withheld a sigh. It was hard not to execute her annoyed teenage whims when she was irrationally countered. She _did_ wanted to spend more time with him, but she liked going out to the most exotic reaches of the world to fight Kishins with other Death Weapons.

"You wanted to see me?" Death the Kid asked, striding into the room. Flander turned to him and paused, examining his hair with the utmost scrutiny. Kid paused as well, engaging in a complete examination of the newcomer. Shoes—left, right… perfect symmetry. Blouse—left, right… perfect symmetry! Her hair—left, right… no symmetry.

'She's hideous and disgusting!' Kid thought. 'Wait a minute… her hair…. Left, right… left… right… left… right…!'

"Kid, this is your younger sister Flander Scarlet," Lord Death introduced them. Kid snapped out of his A-symmetry mental breakdown and stared at the girl with a new look of misunderstanding. "Flander, this is your older brother, Death the Kid."

"Older brother?!" Flander thought with mild horror and shock.

"Little sister?!" Kid demanded, imitating Flander's reaction.

"So, Kid, what did you want to tell me?" Lord Death asked as if he didn't just introduce two siblings that had never heard of each other before. Kid shook his head to clear his disorderly mind.

"I came to tell you that I am unable to accept the mission you assigned to me this morning. Liz is sick today," Kid explained, tearing his eyes away from Flander. Lord Death nodded, not the slightest bit annoyed at Kid's symmetry obsession.

"That's too bad," he said. "It's going to be hard finding a weapon pair advanced enough to fill in for you."

"I'm sorry, but if I'm not symmetrical—"

"I could do it," Flander offered. The others turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Don't underestimate this Kishin, Flander," Lord Death warned sternly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine," she vowed. "I won't go alone, right, Death Scythe?"

"I'm all yours," Spirit agreed.

"Well, then, it should be fine," Lord Death agreed. "I'll expect you to be back with the soul later."

"No," Kid stepped in front of her, as if to block her path. "You're just a child. I insist that someone older take care of it."

Behind Flander, Spirit began laughing.

"Sebastian, please," Flander sighed. Spirit immediately stifled his laughter out of respect for the Soul Reaper. She turned to Kid once more. "I assure you that I am perfectly capable of handling this mission myself."

Kid hesitated, but nodded. He didn't want to make a scene and look like a fool over this. Nonetheless, he felt a compellingly protective need to go with her.

"In that case," Flander said. "Come, Sebastian."

"Why does she keep calling you Sebastian?" Kid asked as Death Scythe walked past him. 'Sebastian,' as he was referred to, shrugged and followed Flander outside.

"You may now laugh," she told him.

"I thought you said I couldn't…."

"I'll let it slide," Flander corrected. "But it isn't proper to laugh at someone who is showing concern for you."

Soul Eater

"Sorry that I didn't tell you about her earlier," Lord Death apologized as he and Kid sat down for a cup of tea. "I guess it never came up. Flander's always so busy filling in missions that are too dangerous for the students to take on."

"She's already wielding Death Weapons?" Kid asked. There were so many questions he wanted to present. "She can't be old enough yet."

"Flander is a prodigy," Lord Death replied. "She graduated from the academy when she was ten, so I began training her with Death Weapons. She is, believe it or not, a full-fledged Grim Reaper. She's now fourteen, I believe."

"What about her partner?" Kid asked, sipping his tea. "In order to graduate from the academy, she had to have had a weapon counter-part."

"She didn't have one."

"I'm such a failure," Kid sobbed, putting his head on the table. Lord Death watched him as he continued his blubbering. "I can't even surpass my little sister! I'm useless!"

"Oh, come on, son," Lord Death pleaded. "You're a wonderful Grim Reaper." _'This is part of why I didn't tell you.'_ "Besides," Kid looked up, teary-eyed. "You are much more advanced socially than Flander is."

"I am?" Kid sniffled.

"She didn't have the best year at the academy," Lord Death admitted. Kid sat up awkwardly. He never supposed that could be a problem for her.

"I see," Kid said. "Why does she keep calling Death Scythe 'Sebastian'?"

"That's a mystery," Lord Death said, considering it. "She's always done that, I guess. She can be very socially awkward; maybe addressing him properly makes her uncomfortable. It's kind of cute, actually."

"I guess that explains why Spirit fawns over her like she's a miniature Maka," Kid said, taking another sip of his tea.

"I guess so," Lord Death laughed.

"Where is she staying?"

"She doesn't stay in Death City," Lord Death replied quietly. "She spends her time on missions around the world, so she doesn't spend a lot of time here."

"Oh," Kid had to admit he was disappointed. He'd really looked forward to some more time with his sister. He got to his feet. "If there's anything I can do, tell me when she's around. I should go; Liz probably needs me."

"Okeydokey," Lord Death gave a wave as Kid walked away.

Flander peered over the edge of the building she was perched on top of. Spirit was in his weapon form in her hands. They had been waiting for some time now, and the Kishin was just coming around the corner.

"You ready to go, Death Scythe?" Flander whispered.

"Anytime you are," he replied.

"Let's go," she said with a nod, tensing and springing off the roof. She could have just swung at the Kishin and that would be that, but Flander was bored and wanted this battle to last a little longer. The Kishin slowly turned to her with a leering growl. It struck out at her, and she dodged easily, diving to the opposite side of the street.

She lunged forth and waved the scythe forward. However, she'd forgotten how lightweight Spirit was; she overpowered slightly. In an attempt to not hurt anything unnecessarily, Flander jerked her arms to the side violently. The scythe's blade grazed the Kishin's side and clattered on the asphalt.

"What was that?" Spirit asked. "You aren't losing your touch, are you?"

"Not at all," Flander breathed. "I'm just warming up. I want this to be a lengthy game."

"Whatever you say, Scarlet," Spirit said compliantly. Flander coiled and blocked one of the Kishin's attacks, deflecting it effortlessly. Flander took advantage of the Kishin's precarious position and struck. It evaporated in a cloud of black mist.

"That was fun, don't you think?" Flander asked Spirit as they returned to the Death Room. Spirit nodded with an easy smile as they walked through the symmetrical doors.

"I'm glad you're back," Lord Death waved at them as soon as he saw them. "What's up? How did it go?"

"Very well," Flander replied, handing him the red soul.

"Great job, Flan," Lord Death praised. "Now, about your next mission."

"I wanted to talk to you about that," she admitted quietly. She looked up through her eyelashes shyly. "I thought about what you said earlier, and I… I want to stay in Death City."

"That's wonderful!" Lord Death said, recovering from the instant of silence. "If you like, I could have a room in the dungeon prepared for you. Or, if you'd like more accommodating surroundings, I can make arrangements."

"But Dad," she whined slightly as she said this. "I don't want to stay here."

"Oh? Where do you want to stay?"

"I want to stay with Kid."

"And that is why Flander is going to stay with you from now on," Lord Death concluded as he was speaking to Kid the next day. Kid blinked in confusion. Lord Death misinterpreted his reaction and lowered his voice as he continued. "If you are unable to shelter her now, I'm sure I can talk her into staying somewhere else, but I just hate saying no to my sweet little girl…."

Kid didn't know how to react. Of course he wanted Flander to stay with him. He'd always wanted a sister… sort of… but he just didn't expect this entirely.

"Of course I can take her in," Kid said smoothly, recovering from the shock. "When will she be moving in?"

"She'll go home with you tonight. She's with Stein right now."

"Then I'll go get her," Kid said, waving half-consciously as he turned on his heel. He made his way to Class Half-moon. Stein was at his desk reading a book whilst Flander assisted a random student with his homework. However, it was clear studying wasn't on the student's mind, for he kept admiring Flander.

"You're like a cute version of that OCD kid," the boy said.

"Flander, are you ready to go?" Kid interrupted. Flander looked up and nodded.

"Yes," Flander spoke, rising and approaching Kid.

Flander stared out the window of the taxi at the setting sun. It was late, and despite not fighting evil monsters to her hearts content, she was still tired. Dropping her advanced frontage, she leaned her head on the window and fell asleep within minutes.

Kid saw the mansion out the window and turned to Flander, who was fast asleep. He smiled softly at her; she looked so innocent when she slept. Not wanting to wake her, Kid inched his arms around her and began carrying her inside. Halfway up the walk, just after the driver pulled away, Flander twisted dangerously out of his hands, and Kid froze instinctively. Flander sighed.

"You should have just awakened me up," she reprimanded.

"Sorry," Kid apologized half-heartedly. "You looked tired."

Flander blushed and turned away obstinately. "Forget about it." She looked in the direction of the mansion and her tone changed considerably. "Is this the place?"

"Yes, Death Manor," Kid replied. Whereas bragging about the exquisite symmetry, Kid was oblivious to Flander's admiring the large mansion. In her travels, the fanciest hotels weren't the most available or expected, so she was childishly excited to go inside.

"Come on, let's go inside," she insisted, interrupting Kid in his lecture and pulling him towards the door. Kid shrugged and showed her inside.

"Liz, Patti?" he called. "I'm home."

"In here, Kid," Patti's voice rang through the house. Kid followed the sound to the kitchen, where Liz was tending to soup and Patti was cutting onions whilst watching cartoons on the small television.

"Hi, Kid," Liz greeted.

"I see you're feeling better," Kid noted.

"No, not really," Liz said.

"Then what are you doing cooking?!" Kid exclaimed, ushering her out of the kitchen at once. "You must go back to bed."

"Aw, come on, Kid," Liz complained. "I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this. It's just a little cold."

"You must get better soon," Kid asserted. His tone indicated he was about to go into a symmetry rant. "If you don't I won't be symmetrical. Don't forget we have all those should to collect. If you continue with this sickness, I won't be symmetrical when I fight and if that happens—"

"Who's this?" Patti interrupted, pointing at Flander.

"This is my sister I was telling you about," Kid explained. "She'll be staying with us for a while. Patti, I want you to continue making dinner while I prepare a room for Flander and get your sister to bed."

"Okay, Kid!' Patti chirped, turning to the food once more. Kid left Flander in the living room while he went upstairs with Liz. Flander looked around her new home. It was nice to have a place she could stay for a while.

After putting Liz in her room, Kid made his way to the guest bedroom down the hall. Pausing at the cabinet to get some sheets, Kid made the bed and checked to make sure the paintings were level to the ground. He hoped it would be satisfactory; he wanted to impress such an esteemed guest. He wondered what it would be like all together. He'd always wanted a sister, but he'd kind of expected her to be a little sweeter. Presently, he found her to be impassively advanced, but he remembered her innocent expression in the car. Maybe she did have a cute side, and if she did, he could break through it. Kid smiled at the thought. This was going to be something to remember indeed.

**That is the first chapter to my new fanfiction. I hope you all find it interesting. I've been reading a lot of Death the Kid fanfictions lately, (mainly when he has a sister), but I just don't like the sister that people constantly create. I decided to be a little creative by 1) not making her mean, 2) making her mature like kid, but adorable like Hanyuu underneath it all. I hope you read on, my new minions!**

** I am open to any advice, corrections, or suggestions that you may leave in a REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kid, Liz, and Patti were about to leave for school the next morning, but they still hadn't seen any sign of Flander. Kid went upstairs quietly and peeked into her room to reveal that the little girl was still sleeping. The curtains were down, casting the room in nostalgic darkness; it set a beautiful scene of a sleeping child princess. Kid smiled in satisfaction; he had to admit he already loved her.

Flander's Down Day; You Mean I'm Not Allowed to Take Missions?!

"Are you scared, little girl?" the monster demanded. A cold, dark mist surrounded Flander, making her tremble from where she sat on the ground.

"Make it stop…" she sobbed, putting her hands against her head.

Flander opened her eyes, confused. Where was she? What was she? Her golden eyes adjusted to the darkness and she sighed with relief. It was still a dream. She got out of bed and stretched, drew the curtains, and pulled her clothes out of her small suitcase. She got dressed with half-lidded eyes. She was still tired, but she was also hungry.

Once her bed was made and her hair brushed, she walked downstairs to the kitchen for a little breakfast. She was expecting to make it herself, but when she opened the refrigerator to retrieve some eggs, she saw a Saran-wrapped platter with a small label that read, 'Flander.' The said teen blinked and pulled the plate off of its original perch on the third shelf. The pre-made meal consisted of bacon, scrambled eggs, and a biscuit.

Still puzzled about her newfound brother's hospitality, Flander ate her breakfast and moved into the living room. She lowered herself on the couch, sipping at her catnip tea as she looked at the paintings around the room. She found that she liked her surroundings for the sake of the beautiful symmetry. She set the tea on its saucer on the coffee table and walked up the stairs. Maybe she could get a mission from her dad; something close-ranged.

After she drew the numbers '42-42-564' on the foggy mirror, its crystalline silver surface began to glow.

"What's up, buttercup?" Lord Death's voice accompanied his slightly holographic appearance in the reflective object.

"Hi, Dad," Flander gave a small wave. "I was just wondering if there were any close-range missions that I could—"

"Nope," Lord Death responded before she could finish. "None whatsoever."

"Really?" Flander clarified, tilting her head slightly.

"None for you, anyway," Lord Death confirmed. "You're on a break, Flan. I don't want you on your toes doing missions all the time. What's so bad about that?"

"But I'm so bored," Flander thought with despair. The only thing she feared was being alone with her own mind.

"You're a Grim Reaper," Lord Death spoke as if Flander didn't already know. "Can't you find a way to entertain yourself?"

"I guess," Flander sighed.

"Hey, you have a sister now?" Soul addressed Kid whilst leaning over the edge of the desk to get a better chance of conversing.

"Yes," Kid replied. "She's staying with us for now."

"What's your sister like?" Maka asked, leaning forward on her elbows slightly.

"She's about two or three years younger than me," Kid began. "She has long black hair with three white stripes on the right side. She seems really cute, but she's kind of mature for her age."

"That must be who I saw yesterday," Maka declared. "She had a Kishin soul with her. Does she collect them? I haven't seen her around the academy."

"She graduated from the DWMA when she was ten and my father trained her with Death Scythe after that. She takes on missions around the world with other Death Weapons."

"Wait," Blackstar paused. "If she's already graduated, wouldn't she have a Death Scythe of her own to fight with?"

"She didn't have a partner during her time at the academy," Kid corrected. "I'm not sure why, but I think it's because she couldn't find anyone willing to be her partner."

"Not good at making friends, huh?" Tsubaki asked sympathetically. Kid shook his head.

"Not in the slightest," Kid said. "I wonder how she's holding up all by herself at home."

"I'm sure you can find a way to keep yourself amused if you put your mind to it," Lord Death's words echoed in Flander's mind as she went upstairs. She hadn't gotten a tour of the place yet, so she figured she could give herself one. The rooms that interested her included the art studio and the music room. She loved music and art, so she decided to do the least harmful thing possible; play the piano.

The melody she played was complicated and befitting of the less-human beings in the world. Flander had advanced considerably in her free time, since she had no friends to drag her off to do things with. Wait a minute….

She stopped playing immediately and went downstairs. She could go out today. She checked the amount of American currency she had in her satchel and devised that she was able to take herself out for lunch as well.

"I wonder if there are any good restaurants around," she thought as she locked the door behind her and walked down the pathway towards the street. "Maybe I'll be out late enough to walk with Kid when he comes back from school."

Soul Eater

"I look forward to meeting her," Blackstar said as they left the school building.

"You do?" Liz asked.

"Totally," Blackstar nodded. "I can't have another Grim Reaper around to upstage me. I'll have to kill her."

"Do you not remember the last time you challenged a Reaper?" Kid asked exasperatedly.

"I'm much stronger now," Blackstar said self-confidently. "I could fight her in my sleep."

"Then you'd better close your eyes," Soul said, pointing at the gate. "I think this is your chance."

"Flander," Kid greeted with a wave.

"What are you doing here?" Patti asked.

"I was bored, so I thought I'd come to pick you up," Flander explained calmly.

"Ha!" Blackstar laughed. "You'd better prepare yourself, because fighting me will keep you on your toes."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her eyes searching him in a bored fashion.

"I can't have another Reaper around to take my spotlight," Blackstar explained. "One on one; let's go!"

Flander narrowed her eyes. Without a sideways glance, she said to her brother, "Kid, why don't you take Liz and Patti home. I'll be with you in a moment."

"Sorry, not going to happen, Flander," Liz spoke easily. "I'd like to see just how Blackstar can hold up against you."

"Very well, I'll be done in a minute," she continued, still staring at Blackstar.

"Ha, sure I will! You ready, Flander?" Blackstar demanded as the others scattered to the shelter of the academy wall. He glanced at Dr. Stein, who was rolling towards the others on his wheelie chair. Blackstar grinned and charged at Flander.

Flander was prepared for the attack; she blocked by crossing her arms in front of her body. Two red scythe blades shot out of her forearms, deflecting the blow. Blackstar gasped in surprise; she was a weapon?!

This news was the biggest surprise for Kid in particular. He stared at his sister with his mouth hanging open, much like the others. Stein was grinning, twisting the screw in his head.

"Maybe she didn't need a partner after all," Tsubaki realized.

"She's a Deaths Weapon," Maka whispered. "I can't believe it; she's a self-meistered Death Scythe."

"That's so freaking cool," Soul agreed.

"Um, Kid, are you okay?" Liz asked breathlessly as she mechanically turned her head to her meister. Kid was on the ground in a torrent of tears, pounding his fist on the floor.

"I'm worthless garbage!" he sobbed. "All I wanted was a little sister, and now she's surpassing me by the second! Every day, I'm farther and farther away from being a decent big brother. No wonder my father kept her from me. She even fights symmetrically!"

"Really?" Liz was actually shocked at his reaction. "We're going to do this over his little sister now?"

"Oh, come on, Kid!" Patti laughed, patting his back. "You're a great meister! Don't let Flander's overwhelming awesomeness get you down!"

This, of course, only made Kid cry harder.

"Come on, dude," Soul said. "She's just twenty percent cooler than you, no big deal. She probably has her weak points too."

"Soul's right," Maka agreed, kneeling beside Kid.

"No I'm not," Soul said pessimistically.

"Shut up," Maka warned, a stress mark appearing on her forehead.

"Do you want your weapon now?" Flander asked in a dangerous voice.

Blackstar gritted his teeth. "Tsubaki."

Once the chain scythe was in his hands, he charged again. Flander blocked, caught the hinge of Tsubaki's blade on her own, twisted around Blackstar, and raised her hand.

"Flander… CHOP!" she chimed.

Blackstar and Tsubaki were in a heap on the other side of the court yard. Stein laughed, making the others look at him like he was crazy.

"I haven't seen you chop anyone since that boy called you cute!" he laughed.

"One more word and you'll spend the afternoon putting that screw back in your head," Flander warned, wiping the blood and dirt off of her hand with a white handkerchief.

"So Flander, how was your day?" Kid asked over the dinner Flander had prepared.

"Boring," Flander complained, picking at her food. "If I'd have known I wasn't allowed to take missions while I'm here, I wouldn't have stayed."

It broke Kid's heart to hear that. Not only was he offended at her words, but he realized that Flander was so consumed by her work that she didn't care about having fun. To put it bluntly, murdering Kishins was the only fun thing to her.

"This food is really good!" Patti cheered, changing the subject.

"What is it?" Liz asked.

"It's a rare dish made of lamb and catnip spices," Flander replied smugly. "I learned how to make it when I was on a mission in a village in India."

"India?" Kid was impressed.

"I wanted to cook this for you to show my gratitude for letting me stay here."

"What are siblings for?" Kid gave her a smile.

"You must have a lot of fun on those adventures all around the world, huh?" Patti asked.

"I like the North," Flander admitted quietly. "I honestly hope I could return someday. Now that I have a home, I figure I could collect souvenirs and bring them back with me."

"That would be nice," Kid encouraged her. She was beginning to break. "It would be nice to have a change in décor every once and a while."

"It's hard finding things that satisfy my requirements, souvenir-wise," Flander complained, taking a sip of her grape juice.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked cautiously.

"I hate A-symmetrical things."

Kid almost choked on his food. Liz dropped her fork, shivering in horror.

"It may sound ridiculous, but if things are not in balance, I lose my state of mental peace," Flander admitted. Kid was so excited; she loved symmetry!

"You're the best sister in the whole, wide, symmetrical world!" he cried, hugging her furiously. Flander squirmed in his grip.

"Hey, wait a minute! What the face…?"

"Oh great, another one," Liz grumbled. Patti began laughing hysterically.

** For those of you who got here from Soulless Weapon's Remorse, I'm sorry. I sincerely apologize for 'discontinuing' that story, and for using the name 'Flander' again. I didn't want to use the stereotypical 'Death the Chick;' after all, Kid's brother's name is Asura, so I tried thinking of a good name that Lord Death would give his only daughter. And I was watching Touhou gameplay and I say, "Flander Scarlet!"**

***Sid holding a light bulb*: ding….**

** Please leave me a review with any opinions or concerns you may have. Thank you for reading. NOW—go forth and counter the Bunnypocalypse, my minions! (Happy Easter, my faces!~)**


	3. Chapter 3

Flander Scarlet Death is a very mature person. She began attending the DWMA out of interest to become a Death Scythe. Other students would continuously call her a cheater for the fact that she was a Grim Reaper and a Death Weapon, but she continued without making any friends. After she graduated, she grew tired of being wielded by Lord Death, and he began training her to wield Death Weapons for herself. After mastering the art of Death-Weapon combat using Death Scythe, she began fighting Kishins with other Death Weapons around the world.

Whilst returning a soul to Lord Death, Flander takes interest in her older brother and decides to live with him in Death City for a while under the unsaid contract that she would not accept missions during her so-called "vacation."

This concludes to why Flander was writhing on the floor with boredom three days after her arrival at Gallows Mansion.

Kid Takes Flander Out; Is Kid Getting Closer or Farther Away?

Kid walked into the dining room and paused, looking down in surprise. Flander was lying on her back on the floor; her arms were curved next to her head. She was staring blankly at the ceiling in obvious unsettlement.

"Is something wrong?" Kid asked warily.

"Kid, I'm _so_ bored," she sighed. Kid smirked; she looked so childish sprawled out on the floor. He picked her up like a child and smiled warmly at her. Flander blushed slightly, but continued to pout babyishly.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. Flander huffed.

"I wanna go out," she whined.

"Alright, then," Kid put her on her feet and turned on his heel. "I'll take you out."

"Really?" her eyes lit up.

"Get your coat," he continued, walking out of the room. Flander nodded once and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Kid!"

"The… zoo?" Flander cocked her head to the side as she stared at Kid from across the backseat of the taxi cab.

"Haven't you ever heard of a zoo before?" Kid was past doting with her; he was downright concerned.

"I've heard of them, but I've never actually been in one," Flander replied, being cute without intention.

"I would have brought Patti along, she likes that sort of thing, but she and Liz are out shopping with Tsubaki and Maka. Here we are."

The taxi stopped in front of Death City Zoo; a large enclosure of assorted cages encircled by a stone fence and a grand iron gate. Flander breathlessly clung to Kid's sleeve as he guided her inside. Kid paused at the front plaque displaying a giant map of the zoo.

"This zoo is so perfectly symmetrical," he admired with a dreamy sigh. "Now, to plan out our route…. Left, right, go right again, no, that won't do… turn around…."

As Kid was trying to chart the routes out symmetrically, Flander let her eyes wander. From her position, she could see the souvenir shop. Through the window, she could see a lot of cute stuffed animals; there were bunnies, giraffes, and other colorful animals. However, what really caught her eye was a floppy yellow lion hanging from two straps on its back. Flander wanted to get a closer look, but Kid whisked her away before she had a chance.

"What kinds of animals are in this zoo, Kid?" she asked in a soft voice. Kid laughed.

"All kinds, Flan," he answered her question. "Come on, let's go this way."

Flander didn't know quite how to react to seeing all of the animals in cages. She'd definitely seen several of the animals in the wild before, but she wanted Kid to think she was having a good time. None of these creatures were new to her, but it was nice to get out of the house for a change. As she continued walking with Kid, she found that she actually had a form of admiration towards him, which was strange because ever since she became a Death Scythe, she'd never had anyone except her father amaze her.

"Wow, look at that, Kid!" Flander showed sudden energy as she bolted towards a small pen. Kid followed her and looked at what she was so excited about.

"What is it?" To him, it just looked like a normal African zebra. "Surely you've seen zebras before."

"None like this one," she cheered. "Look closer."

Kid squinted at the black and white striped equine figure. He sighed in defeat.

"Honestly, Flan," he hung his head. "I don't see what you're so excited about. It's just a normal zee—"

"It's symmetrical!" Flander breathed. Kid looked up at once and almost fell over.

"You're right. It's beautiful!" Kid and Flander both began laughing as if they were high as they gazed at the zebra.

Soul Eater

"How's Flander doing?" Maka asked Liz as they left another store.

"I'm not really sure," Liz admitted. "She keeps to herself sometimes. It's as if there's something about her that she doesn't want anyone else knowing about, you know? And since she can't take missions, she's bored all the time."

"Why don't you bring her over to our place sometime next week?" Tsubaki asked. The others looked at her questioningly. "Well… please don't tell him I told you this, but Blackstar's been fascinated with the idea of training with Flander."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Tsubaki," Maka agreed, turning to Liz. "Maybe she can come to our house too. Soul's been having trouble with his homework, but he won't ask me for help."

"Okay, she'll be happy about that, won't she, Patti?"

"Mm-hmm!" Patti nodded eagerly.

"Are you getting hungry?" Kid asked Flander.

"But, Kid, there's lots of other animals," Flander said quietly. Kid laughed and ruffled her wavy black hair.

"Don't worry; there's a café next to one of the souvenir shops," Kid reassured her. "How about it?"

Flander nodded and followed Kid. After ordering their food, they sat down at a bench that overlooked a large wolf enclosure.

"These are supposed to be North American timbre wolves," Kid noted, gazing into the enclosure of rocks and trees. Most of the grey and white wolves were playing keep away with a stick, but there was always that one black wolf on the side of the pen, watching.

"I guess even in a pack as unanimous as wolves has its outcasts," Flander said, taking a bite of her sandwich. Kid looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"That wolf over there," she nodded in the direction of the odd wolf out. "He is stronger than everyone else so they don't like it when he plays. He can't help that he has a mental instability and he doesn't know how to handle other wolves. But even when he backs off, they still hate him."

"Ah, I get it," Kid realized. "You're talking about your years at the academy."

"Why would I talk about something like that?" Flander demanded in a low voice. All traces of cuteness were gone from her blank face. Kid stiffened. Smooth, real smooth; they were having such a wonderful time and he had to bring up her worst memory ever. No wonder he was lower than dirt.

"Kid?" Flander turned her head slightly. Kid looked up at her, expecting anything but the sweet and innocent face of Flander Death. "Can I… can I…."

"What is it, Flander?" Kid persisted. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Can we keep going? I wanna see some of the other animals now."

Kid smiled and nodded, _SOMEHOW_ oblivious that this was not what she really wanted to ask. He guided her away to the other pathways they had yet to take. Flander was more animated than before; the food had given her fresh energy, and she eagerly dragged Kid from one cage to the next. It was true, she had seen all these animals before on missions to exotic places about the planet, but when Flander thought about it, why would she want to see all the animals in the wild if she was alone when she saw them? It was much better to look at animals in cages as long as she didn't have to be alone anymore.

After hours of looking, Flander wasn't as exuberant as before. Kid pulled her into one of the souvenir shops, which kept her from falling asleep. She got to see all of those cute stuffed animals up close now. She found the stuffed lion and picked it up, holding it in front of her quietly. She wished she wasn't so socially awkward as to have to forget about something that she really wanted, but it was inevitable. She was just about to put it back when Kid came up behind her.

"There you are," he said. He glanced at the lion in her hands. "Is that what you want?"

Flander tensed, blushing. How did he know? Before she reacted, Kid took the lion out of her hands and brought it to the front counter. After paying for it, he guided her out the door and put the lion in her hands.

"There," he said. "He's all yours."

Flander looked at the lion for a moment and hugged it to her side happily. Hesitantly, she reached forward and wrapped her small arm around Kid in a tentative hug. Kid was stunned at first, but soon gave in and wrapped an arm around her. They left the zoo entirely and Flander began to hang her head.

"Tired?" Kid whispered to her. Without any reply, he reached down and hoisted her onto his back in a piggy-back ride. "There, you can sleep now."

Kid began walking home. About halfway to Gallows Mansion, he ran into Liz, Patti, Maka, and Tsubaki. Maka was the first to see him making his way down the street.

"Hello, Kid," she greeted. She glanced at the unusual scene of Kid with his sister on his back, and a small stuffed lion on his sister's back.

"Hey, Kid," Liz waved. "What's up with Flander?"

"She got tired, so I thought I'd carry her home," Kid explained quietly.

"She's so cute," Tsubaki whispered, taking in the sight of Flander's innocent face so that she could cherish it always.

"I would have never guessed she could actually defeat Blackstar if I'd have only seen her like this," Maka agreed. Kid laughed.

"I'm not sure if I should tell her you said that or not, but I'll keep it in mind."

The others laughed with him. "I should get Flander home. Liz, Patti, how much longer will you be out?"

"We'll go with you now," Liz said. "We were just done, right Maka, Tsubaki?"

"Yeah, of course," the other two nodded. With that, they parted ways.

"Hey sis," Patti asked quietly. "Why do you think Flander doesn't like being cute?"

"She doesn't like it, you think?" Liz considered it for a minute. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't know, maybe it makes her feel weak."

"Do you think it's because she never had any friends?" Patti continued.

"What does that mean?"

"And maybe Flander doesn't know how to deal with people being nice to her all the time," Patti concluded. Liz shifted her gaze from her sister to the sleeping girl. Patti did have a good point. Liz smiled slightly; maybe Flander could lighten up after a while.

Kid took Flander up to her room and set her down in bed, putting the lion in her arms. Flander gripped the lion tightly and sighed. She was exhausted. Before leaving her to sleep, Kid couldn't help but stroke the white stripes in her flowing charcoal hair. He hated A-symmetry, but she was A-symmetrical in the same way that he was. He felt sympathy for her… he wanted to know her, and he thought he had just begun to.

**This is the cutest story I've ever posted! If you'd like to read a gorey, violent, more psychological version of this fanfiction, I am publishing a Psycho version very soon. Please look forward to it, but it's more of a spin-off. It has different elements and backgrounds that I originally wanted din this fanfiction, but thought it would ruin the cuteness.**


	4. Chapter 4

"And now you're dragging me off to play basketball?" Flander demanded as Kid pulled her in the direction of the court that Sunday. She was in a bad mood this morning in particular; she hadn't slept well.

"You need friends," Kid said. "They all want to see you."

"They want to… see me?" Flander couldn't help but smile slightly.

The Game; Will Flander Lose It?

"The rules are simple," Liz, as the ref, stated. "Let's go."

"Let's see the Reaper upstage me this time," Blackstar laughed, dribbling the ball just inches from Flander's oblivious fingers.

"You admit you were upstaged?" Flander taunted. Blackstar twitched.

"What's it to you?" he demanded. "And it won't be for long, because I'm going to show you this time!" He ran in an arch around her.

Truthfully, Flander didn't get it. Being a solitary figure, she didn't know how to play with so many people crowding around her. She was better just staying at home. If she were to act aggressively towards the others, she could have won in two seconds, but she didn't want to hurt anybody this time.

To save wasted time, Flander lost horribly.

Blackstar continued to laugh at Flander's flustered face. She clearly wasn't trying to be cute, but she was. It gave Blackstar a wonderfully awful idea.

"So, Flander," he sneered. "How about a little punishment game?"

Flander gritted her teeth. Be a good sport….

"Kid tells me you're pretty cute sometimes," Blackstar continued. "So I have the perfect idea in mind."

"You've got to be kidding me," Flander thought, looking in the mysterious shopping bag Blackstar handed her.

"Don't forget the bow," Blackstar shoved a big black and white bow in her hands. Flander rolled her eyes and walked upstairs to her room.

"What exactly was in that bag?" Kid asked cautiously.

"It's excessive," Tsubaki replied nervously. "But I think you'll like it."

The others waited in the living room of Gallows Mansion for Flander to come downstairs to show them whatever Blackstar and Tsubaki had bought for her to wear. After a few minutes, Flander inched her way around the corner. She was wearing an adorable black and white Gothic Lolita dress, with a matching bow in her hair. The entire outfit accentuated how cute she really was, and the blush on her face topped it all over the edge.

Soul fell backwards in an explosion of blood.

"Soul," Maka said, annoyed. "Hey Soul, get up. Um… are you okay?"

"So, Flander," Blackstar just had to rub salt in the wounds. "What do you think?"

"I… um…" it was clear Flander felt embarrassed. "I… I really, really like it!" she exclaimed, looking up. "Thank you for buying it for me!"

"Eh?!" Blackstar was surprised.

"Yes," Tsubaki thought, smiling confidently.

"Wow," Liz sighed dismissively.

"Um, guys?" Maka questioned the others. "I think Soul's lost too much blood now."

Soul Eater

On Monday, Flander trained with Blackstar. On Wednesday, she helped Soul with schoolwork. She's never thought she could have such amazing friends before. Her father thought she was completely happy here, but there was another problem he never even knew about.

"Flander's been acting strange lately," Kid told Lord Death one day before he went home.

"Strange? What do you mean?" Lord Death asked.

"She's been having nightmares," Kid said. "I never ask her about it, but it's been less and less that she's actually cute. Do you think this vacation is getting to her head?"

"Perhaps," Lord Death thought. "I was actually going to tell her tonight that I have a mission for her. Since she's been so good these past few days, I've decided to let her go after the Kishin Kanon."

"Sounds fair enough," Kid agreed. "Do you want me to tell her tonight?"

"Sure thing, Kiddo," Lord Death replied. "Tell her I miss her!"

It was late when Kid, Liz, and Patti returned form a mission. Flander was in her room already.

"Must have been tired," Liz yawned. "She has the right idea. Come on, Patti; let's go to bed."

"Right," Patti sighed, trudging up the stairs tiredly.

Little did they know, Flander was in bed, but she wasn't asleep. She was curled up tightly under her covers, shaking from fear. Her wide golden eyes shut tightly as she heard her bedroom door creak open quietly. Flander cringed with a whimper; someone was coming towards her. Was it the monster? She felt something standing over her like a shadow, watching her. Flander only relaxed when she heard a small gasp before the figure began to make a slow retreat. The little girl reached her hand out and snagged the white sleeve of Kid's nightshirt.

"Kid, I'm so scared," she whispered. Kid looked back at her and sat down on the edge of the bed. He put a hand against her pale cheek, staring into her wide eyes.

"What is it?"

Flander cringed. "It's a monster."

"A monster?" Kid couldn't believe what he was hearing; Flan was too mature to believe in monsters, wasn't she? "What kind of monster?"

"He doesn't like symmetry," Flander whispered in horror, hiding the lower half of her face behind her soft comforter. Kid gave her a feeble smile, urging her to continue. "He… he wants to kill us all."

"What… who are you talking about?" Kid asked. Flander gripped her lion and crawled under the covers.

"It's no one important," Flander squeaked. "Flander isn't scared of him."

"Oh, come on," Kid thought. He pulled the sheets back slightly and pulled her closer to him. Flander opened her eyes.

"You don't need to be afraid anymore, Flander," Kid murmured. "I'm here."

"How can you stand it when people aren't symmetrical?" Flander asked him.

"Well, I know the main object in symmetry is balance. Light cannot be without dark, as balance cannot be perfect without imbalance. Do you understand?"

"I do," Flander sighed. "Kid?"

"Hm?"

"Can I… can I call you Nii-nii?"

Kid kissed the top of her head softly. "Go to sleep. You have a mission tomorrow; I want you to be sharp."

"Okay," Flander sighed, closing her eyes and curling up. She was safe now. She always wanted someone stronger than her to look up to. She wanted someone to know her deepest flaws and be able to protect her. She had found that person. Kid was the best older brother she could ever ask for….

**To my only reviewer, yes, I got the name and a lot of character development from Touhou Project Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. The character Flander Scarlet Death in this fanfiction is not truly linked to Flandre Scarlet in Touhou. However, I am publishing a Psychotic version of this fanfiction, and it will have more references to Touhou Flandre than this fanfiction. Again, IT'S NOT REALLY FLADRE FROM TOUHOU!**


End file.
